


A Restless Morning

by addledwalrus



Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: 1960s, Baby Boomer Generation, Celebrities, Couches, Cultural References, Gen, Historical, Humor, Lazy Mornings, Meta, Original Character(s), Parody, Pop Culture, Post-War, Sleep, Teenagers, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A parody of Rod Serling's typical narration style.





	A Restless Morning

"Portrait of post-war youth restlessness, Tony Caruso. Sixteen years old. Occupation: High school student and mother's personal errand boy."

"Huh?" Tony whispered as he wriggled drowsily on the couch in response to the strange words. He opened his eyes and jolted upon realizing that all color seemed to have been drained from the room.

"It is the summer of 1964. Three months during which this young man will languish the time away while yearning for rapid societal change."

Tony's other senses cleared as he hurriedly rose to a sitting position. He recognized the voice and spun around to see none other than Rod Serling standing in the doorway with smoking cigarette in hand.

"My God, what are you doing in my house?!"

"What he will come to realize by the end of the season, is that progress cannot be achieved without the collective efforts of individuals such as you and me. A valuable lesson soon to be learned - in the Twilight Zone."


End file.
